


Hold On

by Thranki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Jealousy, Loki Whump, Misunderstanding, Self Harm, argument, cry, loki could be a dick, reader is married with Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: Hold on I still want youCome back I still need you





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, there is a self harm scene in this. Proceed at your own risk.

ˡᵒᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠⁱᵍʰᵗⁱⁿᵍ

"How could you forget something as important as this Loki?!" 

Red exploded in her vision. The urge to strangle the person in front of her was so strong, rage bebbling like a hot lava in her veins. 

Her harsh breathing was the only sound in the silent room after her outburst. He looked at her with a thinly veiled annoyance in his poisonous green eyes.

"Why couldn't you just let it go (Y/N)? Something measly as that should not concern with."

Fist clenched by her side, she took a step forward. Not afraid to look at him dead in the eyes.

"Measly you said? Measly?! This is our anniversary Loki!"

Loki had reached his peak and as fast as a striking snake, he secured the woman's hand, pinning her down to the floor with a loud thud. 

It took her moment to process what had just happened before she thrashed under him. Bucking like a wild animal to throw off Loki from her.

Had enough with her behaviour, Loki put a hand on her neck and applied pressure enough to make her having difficulty to breath. His legs pinned hers.

"I had enough with you yapping around (Y/N).  You should get rid off all the absurd customs that had been ingrained into your human head."

She glared at him but said nothing.

"You were very fortunate to be married with a rich man like me, (Y/N)."

"Lucky huh?" Her voice rasped. Face blue with the lack of air.

ᵃᶜᶜᵘˢⁱⁿᵍ, ᵈᵉⁿʸⁱⁿᵍ

"What changes you Loki? You were barely home anymore-" she sucked the air as much as she could. "- you, you treat me like a servant before you come saying that you love me. You were always out, we didn't have anymore quality time together."

"I wish you would treat me like how Thor treat Jane." She spat.

Oh, that was the last stroke for Loki.

His hand released her neck before he gripped her head and banged it to the floor harshly.

"Oh, now, now you wish I were Thor hmm?" He sneered. Hands itching to saueeze the life out of the woman.

"That what everyone wanted right? Everyone wants Thor!" Once again he banged her head. She blearily looked at him.

"Well, too bad (Y/N). Because now, you are stuck with me." With that he got off her and stormed into their shared room.

(Y/N) curled into a ball, desperate to block out all of the pain that spreading from the very core of her being. 

ᵗʰᵉ ʲᵒʸ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜʰᵃᵒˢ, ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵐᵒⁿˢ ʷᵉ'ʳᵉ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵒᶠ

ⁱ'ᵈ ᵇᵉ ˢᵒ ˡᵒˢᵗ ⁱᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ˡᵉᶠᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵃˡᵒⁿᵉ

She crawled to the couch and cried silently. 

She wondered where is the wonderful man she fell in love with had disappeared to.

ʸᵒᵘ ˡᵒᶜᵏᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘʳˢᵉˡᶠ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵃᵗʰʳᵒᵒᵐ

ˡʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠˡᵒᵒʳ ʷʰᵉⁿ ⁱ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵏ ᵗʰʳᵒᵘᵍʰ

He was woken up by the sound of a clattering blade on the mozac. He slowly leaned against the headboard and saw that the light in the bathroom was on. With the groan from the bed, he walked towards the bathroom. Doubt and fear festered in his head.

Is there a buglar break in into their home? And where is (Y/N).  
The closer he get to the bathroom, he saw a dark red liquid slowly puddling under the door. With a dreaded thoughts swarming in mind, he knocked on the door repeatedly.

"(Y/N)? Is that you inside?"

Silence.

He twisted the knob repeatedly before he banged on the door.

"(Y/N)?! Open up!"

After the third try of getting her to respond, he backed away and hit the door with his shoudler. The door broke and he saw (Y/N) lay prone upon the floor. Red seeping out of her wrists and thighs.

He fell onto his knees before shakily brought her into his laps. Tears already blurred his eyes.

ⁱ ᵖᵘˡˡ ʸᵒᵘ ⁱⁿ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗᵇᵉᵃᵗ

ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵐᵉ ˢᶜʳᵉᵃᵐⁱⁿᵍ, "ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ"

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. He then lay (Y/N) back upon the floor and fumbled with the closet, searching for any shirt to tied the other wounds. He need to stop the bleeding. She's going to lose so much blood if he don't. And if she did, he'll lose her.

He can't lose her.

He can't.

He called the ambulance, hoping that they will make it in time to save her.

He brushed her hair that stuck on her sweaty, pale face.

ʰᵒˡᵈ ᵒⁿ, ⁱ ˢᵗⁱˡˡ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ʸᵒᵘ

ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ, ⁱ ˢᵗⁱˡˡ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ

ˡᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵃⁿᵈ, ⁱ'ˡˡ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ⁱᵗ ʳⁱᵍʰᵗ

ⁱ ˢʷᵉᵃʳ ᵗᵒ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃˡˡ ᵐʸ ˡⁱᶠᵉ

"Hold on, (Y/N), hold on."

ˡᵒⁿᵍ ᵉⁿᵈˡᵉˢˢ ʰⁱᵍʰʷᵃʸ, ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ˢⁱˡᵉⁿᵗ ᵇᵉˢⁱᵈᵉ ᵐᵉ

ᵈʳⁱᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵃ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗᵐᵃʳᵉ ⁱ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ᵉˢᶜᵃᵖᵉ ᶠʳᵒᵐ

ʰᵉˡᵖˡᵉˢˢˡʸ ᵖʳᵃʸⁱⁿᵍ, ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱᵍʰᵗ ⁱˢⁿ'ᵗ ᶠᵃᵈⁱⁿᵍ

ʰⁱᵈⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ˢʰᵒᶜᵏ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜʰⁱˡˡ ⁱⁿ ᵐʸ ᵇᵒⁿᵉˢ

ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵗᵒᵒᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʷᵃʸ ᵒⁿ ᵃ ᵗᵃᵇˡᵉ

ⁱ ᵖᵃᶜᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠᵒʳᵗʰ ᵃˢ ʸᵒᵘ ˡᵃʸ ˢᵗⁱˡˡ

He ignored all the nurses attempt to pried him away from her. Why can't they understand him? It was his wife. His wife! She was oblivious to the chaos that happened around her, laying lifelessly on the metal table as they whelled her away.

The stark white walls was blinding, the smell of medicine and sterile sickened him.

"Please, please, she's my wife please." He kept begging to be let it with her.

"Calm down sir, we will do our best to help him. You presence will only to hinder us from doing our work."

"Please...please."

He collapsed on the waiting chair in the corridor and slumped in defeat. There is nothing he can do but pray and wait.

 

 

 

He didn't know how long he had wait but the moment a doctor shake him, he bolted upward and started shooting questions.

"M-m-my wife, how is my wife?!"

He didn't need the doctor to tell him anything. He don't.

"No. No. No, no, no, no." He shook his head in denial.

The doctor gave hima sympathetic look and pat him in the shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Odinson, but we couldn't save her."

He slapped the hand away and rushed into the room where his wife were detained in.

He wailed loudly and he pulled her in for the last hug. He kissed her cold clammy forehead and cried.

ⁱ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ˡᵉᵗ ᵍᵒ

ⁱ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ⁱ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢᵗʳᵒⁿᵍ

ⁱ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ʰᵉᵃʳ ʸᵒᵘ

ˢᵃʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵇᵃᵇʸ, ˡᵉᵗ'ˢ ᵍᵒ ʰᵒᵐᵉ

She was standing by his side in the middle of July, cold night wind blowing. Stars twinkling mischievous at them.

"Let's go home Loki." She intertwined her fingers with his.

ⁱ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵒᵐᵉ

 

 

 

 

He gasped and woke up drenching with cold sweats.

The blanket twisted around him.

He scrambled out of the bed and check the bathroom.

No red.

No red in there.

He ran to the living room and saw her.

Sleeping in a fetal position on the couch.

Reaching out to her slowly, afraid to touch her. Afraid that she will vanished in front of his very eyes if he touch her.

He knelt in front of her and cried.

He kissed her forehead and grasped her hands. She twitched a bit before falling into Morpheus's hands.

He felt his heart broke when he saw the purple bruised that formed on the neck and wrist.

How foolish of him to doubt her love.

How foolish of him.

 

He fell asleep hugging her sideway, afraid to let her go.


End file.
